Un guardia diferente
by Furry uwu
Summary: Estamos en FNAF 2 y nuestros animatronicos (humanisados) con un guardia bastante especial y diferente podran aguantar lo que venga tras de el habra secretos sin ser descubiertos? sera violad digo alguien morira? descubrelo en esta historia uwu
1. Chapter 1

**Un guardia diferente**

 **bueno primero que nada queria decirles que soy nuevo en esto de escribir asi que me disculpo por si tengo algun error de ortografia, se me olvidaba a mi teclado le falla una tecla asi que en algunos partes tendre que escribir mal alguna palabra ejemplo:** nillo **XD jeje bueno dejando eso de lado empezemos la historia :v**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Trabajo Nuevo**

Era un dia como cualquier otro las personas dormian por la mallana los carros atropellaban lagartijas descuidadas y nuestro personaje principal dormia como un tronco en su cama (individual) todo seguia su naturaleza

creo que deberia describirlo no? bueno pues ahi va ;) es bastante alto para la edad que tiene (tiene 17), no era ni gordo ni flaco estaba como por enmedio mas o menos, tenia el pelo corto despeinado casi siempre lo preferia asi, ojos de un tono castallo y ademas caucasico y bueno continuemos porque si no me tardo de mas ;)

9:00 am

*flashback desde la perspectiva del prota*

Prota:*apenas me estaba despertando me levante de la cama con pereza y lo primero que hice fue ir al ballo a tomar una ducha para quitarme el suello que aun tenia y ademas porque era verano y hacia mucho calor despues de eso me puse algo de ropa ya que dormi solo en boxers me puse una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con detalles blancos despues de terminar de vestirme me fui al piso de abajo a prepararme algo de comer asi que me diriji ala cocina y me puse a prepararme un desayuno solo me prepare un par de huevos con 2 rabanadas de pan tostado y me diriji al refri a buscar un poco de jugo lastima no habia :( asi que me tube que conformar con refresco y solo me fui ala sala y me sente en un sofa y encendi la tele y me puse a comer mi desayuno*

despues de aver terminado mi desayuno recorde que necesitaba un empleo ya que me estava empezando a quedar sin dinero pero necesitaba algo facil y simple ya que no habia terminado la universidad asi que me dispuse a salir de mi casa e ir a la tienda mas cercana despues de aver llegado tome el primer periodico que vi y le page al sellor y me diriji a mi casa cuando llege abri la puerta y me sente denuevo en el sofa y empeze a buscar un empleo despues de varios minutos no encontraba ninguno que no pidiera universidad estuve a punto de rendirme hasta que al final en la ultima pagina encontre uno que decia:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza busca a un empleado que tome el puesto de guardia nocturno desde las 12:00 am hasta las 6:00 am si esta interesado llamenos o tambien puede venir al local por el empleo

fue el que llamo mas mi atencion ya que podia trabajar ahi y bueno la paga no era tan buen pero almenoz podria pagar los gastos asi que me dirigi al local cuando estaba frente a este arriba de la puerta principal decia Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

yo solo entre como apenas era medio dia supuse que estaria abierto el local suerte la mia lo estaba asi que entre y lo primero que vi fue a un monton de nillos frente a un gran escenario o almenoz eso parecia dirigi mi mirada hacia el escenario y vi a unos animatronicos pero algunos tenian solo un pequello rasgo animal (Nota en esta historia estan humanizados) los mire a todos los del escenario y no parecian tener mas de 20 todos tenian aparienca caucasica

el de en medio era un chico algo alto con un pelo un poco despeinado y corto se le lograban ver unas orejas de oso de color castallo un poco oscuro en los bordes y un tono castallo mas claro en el centro sobresaliendo de su pelo, con unas mejillas sorojadas y ojos color castallo claro, vestia un chaleco de color castallo oscuro con una corbata negra y unos pantalones de color negro y zapatos negros.

al siguiente que logre ver era una chica pero esta era un poco mas baja ademas no tenia ningun rasgo animal la mire de reojo y tenia un pelo algo largo le llegaba por la espalda baja era de color dorado, ojos color azul cielo, las mejillas igual sonrojadas, tenia puesta una blusa de color blanco en la cual decia con varios colores *Vamos de fiesta* y unos mini shorts de color rosa y tenia unas calcetas de color blanco que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos tenis de color blanco

despues pase mi mirada hacia una chica un poco mas alta que la otra pero no mas alto que el chico tenia un pelo color azul cielo le llegaba hasta la espalda alta ademas se le notaban un par de orejas de conejo, tenia unos ojos color esmeralda, las mejillas igual sonrojadas, vestia una playera de manga larga de color blanco y encima tenia puesta un chaleco de color azul cielo, tambien tenia puesto una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenia puestos unos tenis de color blanco con algunos detalles de color azul cielo.

despues averlos visto alos 3 animatronicos decidi dirijirme ala oficina del jefe del local pero no sabia hacia donde estaba asi que solo me diriji hacia uno de los camareros para preguntarle donde estaba la oficina del jefe el chico me respondio con gusto haci que solo le di las gracias y me diriji ala oficina

cuando llege ala puerta de la oficina solo toque ala puerta y recivi un pase como respuesta yo abri la puerta y al momento de entrar la cerre detras mio

Prota:disculpe venia por un anuncio de trabajo que venia en el periodico si no mal recuerdo estan buscanco a un guardia nocturno no?

Jefe:asi es tienes algo de suerte ya que esta disponible el puesto pero si quieres el empleo solo devere hacerte un par de preguntas y tendras que firmar un contrato

Prota:si esta bien yo no tengo ningun problema en eso

Jefe:bueno primero te hare las preguntas

Prota:ok

Jefe:tranquilo son muy pocas bueno primero que nada tienes algun problema con quedarte solo en la noche?

Prota:la verdad no estoy algo acostumbrado a estar solo

Jefe:entiendo...bueno aparte de eso antes has trabajado alguna vez como guardia de seguridad?

Prota:la verdad no

Jefe:ok y...

Prota:podemos saltarnos las preguntas y ir directamente al contrato es que de verdad necesito el empleo

Jefe:emm...bueno si quieres

solo abrio un cajon y saco una hoja donde ahi solo tenia que poner mi firma y tenia el trabajo el solo lo puso en la mesa y me dio un boligrafo yo solo firme ya que no me importaba mucho lo que decia despues de aver firmado conversamos un rato mas

Jefe:bueno fue un gusto conocerlo...

Prota:Beto almenoz asi me dicen mis amigos

Jefe:en ese caso fue un gusto conocerlo beto espero que te guste tu nuevo trabajo empiezas hoy solo ven alas 11:00 pm a esa hora cerramos yo te dare las instrucciones de tu trabajo y te dejare las llaves del local para que puedas cerrar cuando sea la media noche

Beto:esta bien nos vemos alas 11:00 pm

le dije al momento que salia de su oficina y lo dejava a solas, yo lo unico que hise fue dirijirme ala salida para marcharme a mi casa ya cuando llege a mi casa fue una tarde tranquila cuando eran las 6:00 pm me diriji a mi cama para dormir ya que tendria que desvelarme para poder aguantar en la noche y lo unico que hice fue acostarme en mi cama para dormir tranquilamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta que el suello pudo mas y me quede dormido en mi cama tranquilamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Hay dioh mio enserio me esta gustando esto de escribir quisiera saber si les gusto para saber si quieren que continue bueno espero sus mensajes,criticas,opiniones,insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran poner aqui me despido y nos vemos :b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todavia siguo aqui no se preocupen no e abandonado la historia y no pienso hacerlo :D bueno mejor de una vez empezemos (no me dejaron ninguna review :( mejor sigamos XD)**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El Comienzo**

10:40 pm

Y yo durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que...

(En el suello)

Beto:que es esto? aqui no se ve nada?

me econtraba en completa oscuridad pudiendo distingir muy poco lo que tenia cercas de la cara

Voz:es porque aqui no existe nada solo tu y yo

Beto:quien dijo eso? donde estas?

Voz: estoy en todos lados y ala vez en ninguno

Beto:dejate de acertijos y da la cara

Voz:hay beto sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre

Beto:como sabes...

Voz:*interrumpiendo* tu nombre? es facil saberlo siendo alguien tan cercano a ti pero siempre me alejaz evitandome

Beto:no se quien eres o lo que eres pero dejame solo

Voz:enserio todavia no adivinas quien soy... bueno lo averiguaras talvez pronto talvez tardes pero lo haras y cuando lo hagas yo...

Beto:*despertando desesperadamente* que? donde? *pensando* todo fue un suello no, no pudo serlo eso parecia tan real

voltendo a ver el reloj

Beto:luego pensare en ese suello de momento tengo que ir a mi trabajo que se me va a aser tarde

lo decia al momento que me levantaba con algo de prisa tome una mochila que tenia en el armario ya que como no termine la universidad aun la tenia y por suerte estaba en buen estado algo descolorida pero me importaba poco el color en ese momento, asi que despues de averla tomado empeze a guardar varias cosas en ella en la mochila meti: una linterna,unas cuantas herramientas por si pasaba algo con los animatronics los reparara y unas cuantas frituras por si me dava algo de hambre ya despues de aver guardado todo solo tome mi cel y un collar del que traia colgando un simbolo del yin yang ya que siempre lo llevaba a todas partes

Beto:listo ya tengo todo ahora solo tengo que llegar rapido que solo faltan 10 minutos

lo dije al momento que sali de mi casa cerrando con llave la puerta para evitar algun robo ya que no estaria en toda la noche y no me queria arriesgar

ya cuando estaba llegando al local solo me di cuenta de 2 cosas los empleados salian como si no quisieran pasar un segundo mas ahi y lo segundo fue al jefe frente ala puerta (Nota: no se que nombre darle al jefe pongan el que mas les guste en los reviews y yo elegire a uno)

Beto:Hola jefe

Jefe:A eres tu beto

Beto:sip oiga una cosa porque los empleados se fueron tan a prisa?

Jefe:por unos rumores que dice la jente solo para arruinar el local diciendo que los animatronicos se mueven en la noche

Beto:vaya la gente de hoy inventa cualquier cosa solo para ganar fama

Jefe:si en eso tienes razon

Beto:bueno y entonces...

Jefe: que? a si se me olvidaba te explicare todo lo que necesitas saber

Beto:*Pensando* no creo que sea tan dificil aser de guardia

Jefe:bueno lo primero...

Beto:*interrumpiendo* oiga jefe yo creo que puedo controlar todo aqui asi que no necesito que me explique nada ok

Jefe: estas seguro? enserio no quieres que te explique?

Beto: no se preocupe usted vallase tranquilo

Jefe:esta bien pero solo te digo una cosa el local estara cerrado durante todo tu turno asi que no podras salir hasta que sean las 6 am sera cuando venga el guardia del turno del dia el traera las llaves para abrir

Beto:bueno no hay problema desde las 12 hasta las 6 aqui encerrado no sera dificil

Jefe:pero almenoz dejame mostrarte a los animatronicos

Beto:ok

despues de eso entramos al local concentre mi vista en los 3 animatronicos que ya habia visto en el dia

Jefe:ellos son Toy bonnie, Toy chica y nuestro personaje principal Toy freddy

Beto:ok y solo son ellos o ahi mas?

Jefe: de echo faltan algunos, ven te los mostrare

Beto:de acuerdo

nos dirijimos a una zona en la esquina donde habian unos mullecos de los personajes y tambien estaba una caja de musica

Jefe:bueno aqui esta otro

Beto:donde yo no veo a ninguno

Jefe: es porque esta dentro de la caja se llama puppet se encarga de darles regalos a los nillos y nillas

Beto:ok y quien sigue?

Jefe: ven te muestro

luego de conocer a ese animatronico fuimos a un lugar que igual estaba en una esquina junto a un carrucel

Jefe:y aqui tenemos a nuestro animatronico mas pequello ballon boy

Beto:*me le quede mirando de reojo por unos segundos*

Era un nillo de no mas de 8 allos, tes caucasica, pelo color marron claro,ojos color azul cielo, vestia una gorra con reilete de 2 colores de azul y rojo con una camiseta de color azul y rojo igual que la gorra ademas tenia puestos unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y un par de zapatos de color negro con unas calcetas que le llegaban a la rodilla baja y tenia un letrero en su mano derecha en el cual decia ballons y en su mano izquierda tenia un globo

Jefe: bueno sigamos

en ese momento nos dirijimos a otro cuarto donde me encontre con un animatronico pero parecia aver sido destrosado o destrosada no podria describir bien lo unico que tenia entero eran sus pies,manos y cabeza pero no quise seguir mirando ya que se me hacia brutal lo que le habia pasado

Jefe:que te pasa beto?

Beto:pero que le paso a el o a ella?

Jefe:en primer lugar es ella y antes estaba completa pero los nillos la desmontaban a cada rato que hacia su show asi que al ultimo decidimos dejarla de armarla cada vez que la desmontaban y al final se quedo como una atraccion de arma y desarma

Beto:*pensando* no puedo imaginarme lo horrible que lo a estado pasando desde que ya no la armaron

Jefe:quieres que mejor sigamos con otro animatronic?

Beto:si porfavor

luego de haber visto eso nos dirijimos por un pasillo junto al escenario estabamos a punto de llegar a una puerta en la cual decia *Partes y servicio*

Beto:oiga jefe

Jefe:si que pasa?

Beto:que hay en ese cuarto *lo dije al momento que sallale la puerta

Jefe:ahi es donde tenemos a los antiguos animatronicos Freddy,Bonnie,Chica y foxy por

Beto: no por nada solo me entro la curiosidad

Jefe:a por cierto no creo que quieras entrar ahi estan algo rotos

Beto:ok

nos dirijimos a un cuarto apartado de todos los demas al momento de llegar me mostro mi oficina ya despues de una buena charla aburrida y yo sin hacerle caso al ultimo se fue dejandome a mi solo en mi oficina solo me sente en mi silla poniendo mis pies sobre el escritorio despues de un rato de espera sono el reloj indicando que ya era media noche

Beto:bien empezemos con esto

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **y se acaba justo en el momento que algunos quedrian XD bueno eso es lo que escrito para segudo cap espero y no se les haga muy tedioso dejame tu critica o cualquier cosa que quieras escribir aqui abajito**

 _ **Nota:como prefieren que vaya subiendo los capitulos un dia si y uno no o un dia si y 2 no ustedes decidan**_

 **Para gamers**

 **Recuerda si no puedes con ellos**

 **Baja la difficultad**

 **Consejos sabios**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Aviso esto no es un capitulo)**

 **Seguir o abandonar**

 _La verdad es que estaba muy entusiasmado en escribir esta historia pero veo que tiene muy poco apoyo no tiene ningun comentario ninguna sellal de que les gusta y me entristece un poco al saber eso asi que lo que queria saber era si es que les gustaba para saver si seguir con la historia solo pido eso que me den alemenoz una persona esa sellal de que le gusta para saber que almenoz hay alguien a quien le llama la atencion o por lo menos entretiene_

 **Le mando un saludo a Metalero Anarkista :')**


End file.
